Interim Coalition of Governance
Summary The Interim Coalition of Governance are the humans in Stephen Baxter’s Xeelee Sequence novel Exultant. The human-supremacist Interim Coalition of Governance has conquered almost the whole Milky Way — all but the alien Xeelee concentrated at the galactic core around a supermassive black hole called Chandra. The mysterious Xeelee are far more advanced but less numerous than the humans, and the war has been at a stalemate for three millennia even though the entire Coalition has been directed toward the war effort and ten billion humans die at the front every year. Credit to the Spacebattles Factions Database Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-C | 6-A, 4-A as a chain reaction | 5-B to 5-A Civilization Type: Military coalition Name: The Interim Coalition of Governance Origin: Xeelee Sequence Classification: Totalitarian and militaristic human military coalition Kardashev Level: Type III Age: The Coalition began in 5408 CE and was dissolved around 25,000 ce Population: Likely in the hundreds of trillions to quadrillions, 10 billion soldiers died per year against the Xeelee Territory: The Milky Way, several pocket dimensions, and the Transcendent Realm Technology/Abilities: Magnetism Manipulation (They weaponize monopoles into cannons. Monopoles are 0 dimensional magnetic topological defects), Time Manipulation, FTL, Gravity Manipulation (Starbreakers are coherent gravitational beams in nature), Nanotechnology, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Biological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Durability Negation (Starbreakers and Monopole Cannons aren't energy based and instead manipulate spatio-temporal, gravitational, or electromagnetic forces to bypass durability and prove extremely destructive), Duplication through timeloops Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Star level with Starbreakers (Starbreakers can create fireball explosions twenty-five percent the area of Saturn, destabilize and destroy stars by grazing them, and core holes through Neutron Stars causing starquakes), most weapons ignore durability and rely on warping space-time or exploiting gravitation and electromagnetism | Continent level, Multi-Solar System level as a chain reaction (Black Hole cannons fire two parallel electron-sized black holes which collide to produce power space-time warping gravity shockwaves which could destroy the Supermassive Black Hole Chandra as a chain reaction) | Planet level to Large Planet level with teraforming and planetary mining Speed: Light Speed for most weapons (Monopoles and Starbreakers propagate at the speed of light) | MFTL+ through faster than light methods Power Source: Unknown Industrial Capacity: They utilize temporal looping to replicate and clone objects ad infinitum Military Prowess: The Coalition is fully militarized, with every facet of it being cultivated and curated for war. Their war with the Xeelee has lasted millennia and has led to the deaths of 30 trillion, with no end in sight. Notable Individuals: *Nilis Weaknesses: The Interim Coalition is extremely corrupt, inflexible, and intolerant to proper change in anything but war, and even in the matter of war it must "follow the doctrine." This leads them to committing bafflingly incompetent and self-destructive tactics for no discernible reason Key: Interim Coalition Technology Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Biology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Causality Users